


Nothing and Everything

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, F/F, Femslash February 2021, First Kiss, Meddling Kids, Mutual Pining, Single Parents, until they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “What is that look for?” Melissa asked and Scott just groaned and looked up at the ceiling.“You really are--” Before he could finish, Scott pressed his lips closed and backed toward the stairs, --” the best mom in the entire world?”
Relationships: Natalie Martin/Melissa McCall
Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144373
Kudos: 4





	Nothing and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For Em's Femslash February free-for-all. [Edention](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/edention) requested Melissa McCall and Natalie Martin realizing that they are dating or maybe the point where they have to decide one way or the other which direction their friendship is going. I decided to do BOTH cause I never considered this ship and I ended up loving them! Hope you do, too!

“Mom, Lydia is gonna be over in a half hour with Ms. Martin. Can they stay for dinner again?” Scott asked, tossing his bag next to the door before grabbing a bag of Doritos from the snack cabinet. Melissa sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn’t need to say anything else for Scott to neatly put his backpack where it belonged. He walked over and pressed a gentle kiss to his mother’s cheek before smiling widely up at her. 

“Of course they can. You and Lydia still working on that chemistry project?” Melissa asked, smoothing Scott’s hair back from his forehead. She made a mental reminder to set him up with a haircut sooner rather than later. 

“Yeah, we’re almost done, though! We present in a few days so this is probably our last study session,” Scott said, eyeing Melissa carefully. She stared back at him, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

“What is that look for?” She asked and Scott just groaned and looked up at the ceiling. 

“You really are--” Before he could finish, Scott pressed his lips closed and backed toward the stairs, --” the best mom in the entire world?” 

“Nice save, kid,” Melissa called as he ran upstairs as quickly as he could to avoid any further conversation. As she sat down on the couch and flipped absent-mindedly through the channels, she couldn’t help but think that Scott knew about the one thing she was all too aware of and trying to avoid at all costs. 

It had only been a few months that Lydia and Scott’s friendship started growing closer and closer. Melissa was happy Scott had another friend other than Stiles and Stiles seemed happy to include Lydia in their little group, so she made sure to be as warm and welcoming as she could. To Melissa, that meant making sure Lydia’s family knew they were welcome in her home just as much as Lydia was.

She had found out that Natalie had gotten divorced from her husband a few years ago and they both clicked almost immediately. A life experience like that really bonded two people and soon, any time Lydia visited the house, Natalie trailed along with her. It was more often than not that they had dessert nights and morning coffee runs and Sunday night dinners started to include the group of three kids and their single parents. Melissa told herself they were all the best of friends who cared for each other as such, but the more time she spent with both parents, the more she realized that maybe what she felt for Stiles’ father couldn’t be compared to what she felt for Natalie. 

She cursed herself for raising such a sensitive son who seemed to understand what was going on better than she did and leaned her head back against the couch with a groan. Scott made a point to mention the end of the study sessions because that meant there wouldn’t be any more excuses for Melissa and Natalie to spend time together  _ without _ any other adults and really, that wouldn’t do for her. 

When the doorbell rang what seemed like seconds later, Melissa glanced at the clock and saw that it was already almost five in the evening. She should have already started dinner for the four of them. She launched off of the couch and shouted a quick, “Come in,” then made her way to the kitchen. She heard Lydia’s petite footsteps make their way up the stairs and her skin seemed to erupt in tingles when Natalie entered the room. Melissa didn’t hear her but felt her presence every time. 

“Hey, Mel,” Natalie said, walking up to the counter as if she had already made herself at home there. The thought alone had Melissa’s heart stuttering in her chest. 

“Hi, Nat! I’m glad you could come tonight. I would have usually had dinner ready by now, but Scott distracted me when he got home and I barely have even had time to empty the dishwasher let alone start putting together the lasagne you guys like so much. I hope you don’t mind waiting a little bit to eat--” Melissa could hear herself rambling but she couldn’t stop. “I could probably find some cheese and crackers or even some toasted bread with that Italian herbed oil you taught me how to make - which is so incredibly delicious I might add--” 

“Melissa…” Natalie’s voice stopped her from talking -  _ finally, _ she thought in relief - and her hands rested gently on Melissa’s shoulders, her thumbs smoothing over Melissa’s collarbones lightly. It wasn’t that Natalie hadn’t touched her before, but something felt different in the way her fingertips brushed over her skin and the look in her eyes as she tried to get Melissa to catch her gaze. 

“I always said that Scott got his rambling tendencies from his father, but I think I just proved myself wrong,” Melissa said with a nervous chuckle, clearing her throat before finally looking up at Natalie. 

“Lydia told me on the way here that I have to stop pretending I don’t have feelings for you and that Scott was telling you to do the same thing. Is that what distracted you?” Natalie asked and Melissa thought her heart stopped. She nodded because even though Scott hadn’t outright said it, he knew that the insinuation would have been enough for Melissa’s mind to make the connection and spiral. 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve been dating since the beginning of this semester,” Melissa added quickly, reaching her hand up to push a stray curl away from her face. Natalie grabbed her hand before she could put it back down awkwardly at her side as it was before. Their fingers entwined slowly and Natalie’s other hand slid gently down Melissa’s arm to hold that hand, too. It would have been an almost friendly gesture if Natalie hadn’t taken another step forward. They were chest to chest and Melissa could feel Natalie’s heart beating just as fast as hers. It eased the bit of anxiety she felt bubbling in her stomach. 

“It seems we have two choices here,” Natalie began, rubbing her thumbs soothingly over the backs of Melissa’s almost trembling hands. “We can either continue on as friends in our little ‘single parents of teens’ club, or…” She trailed off and Melissa gulped nervously. 

“Or you kiss me and we pretend we haven’t been as dumb as said teens for the last few months?” Melissa guessed and Natalie’s beautiful laughter filled the air. Before she could second guess herself, Melissa leaned forward and pressed their lips together hesitantly, tugging their hands apart so she could hold Natalie’s face gently in her hands. They sighed into it, as it was a kiss that was a long time coming for both of them, and Melissa thought it couldn’t have been more perfect. 

But of course, when you have teenagers, every perfect moment is inevitably ruined. The sounds of cheerful awes and fake gagging had them breaking apart, both blushing wildly as they glared at their children. Lydia was clapping excitedly while Scott was pretending to be disgusted, but Melissa knew he was secretly happy for them. 

“It’s about damn time!” They said in unison. 

“Language!” The mom’s chastised, and it was like nothing and everything changed all at once. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemryn) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
